IzuOcha Week 2017
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: IzuOcha Week 2017 Prompts! Fluffiness Galore!
1. Chapter 1

Day 1: Firsts

First Injury/First "I love you"

Izuku's heart palpitated erratically as he stormed through the large school hallways of U.A. His brain was filled with a jumble of thoughts, but only one was clear: _Uraraka_. All he wanted was for her to be okay. She _had_ to be okay. Feet moving on their own, his entire body was on autopilot to Recovery Girl's office. He'd been there enough times to arrive there without thinking.

Approaching the door, he held up a fist to knock. He hesitated, hand pausing and hovering over the door. Part of him nagged that he might not want to see her in such a state, but she had always, _always_ been there for him when he was injured. It could be no different for him. Gulping down his reluctance, he carefully tapped his knuckle against the door.

Recovery Girl opened the door with a sad, knowing smile etched in her features. With a brief nod, she gestured to the unconscious girl lying in one of the recovery beds. "I knew you'd be here soon."

Sighing, Izuku leaned back against the door as he closed it behind him. "Is—Is Uraraka okay?"

"Yes, she'll be alright. She took a very hard fall, but she hasn't nearly hurt herself as much as you tend to."

With a nervous smile, Izuku shrugged guiltily. "That's good to hear."

Recovery Girl sat back in her chair, eyeing him carefully. "It's okay that you didn't catch her in time, you know. She's a strong girl. You don't have to always be her protector."

Izuku clenched his fist, opening and closing them anxiously as he glanced over at his girlfriend lay asleep and bandaged in the bed. He gazed up the nurse through hooded bangs. "But… I-I want to be."

"She knows."

Fidgeting, he turned his attention back to Ochako. "May I go over there?"

Recovery Girl considered him for a moment with a hum. When she gave a nod of confirmation, Izuku almost tripped over himself to get by Ochako's side. Pulling a chair up beside the bed, he placed himself right next to her. He placed an elbow onto the bed, leaning his cheek into his palm. With his free hand, he took her hand into his, intertwining their fingers together. The gesture was more for his own comfort, he had to admit.

Izuku just wanted to convince himself that she was fine. Everything was okay. They held hands like this every day when walking to class. The pads of her fingers were always soft against the back of his hand as they always were. If he just focused on the feeling of her, maybe he could convince himself that nothing had happened. A lie, he knew.

She had been so close to him. So close. Close enough that he should have been able to catch her in his arms when she had over used her quirk like that. But he couldn't. He wasn't fast enough. How was he supposed to save anyone if he couldn't even save his own girlfriend from her own quirk?

Tears weld up in his eyes. Scrunching his eyes, he tried to will them away with no avail. Izuku knew he had to be strong for her, but the guilty kept piling up. The hiccup that left his lips was only the beginning of the stream cascading down his cheeks. He buried his face into his arm, squeezing her hand as he did so.

The feeling of fingers squeezing back in return took him by surprise.

Shooting up to sit upright, Izuku frantically wiped tears away with the back of his hand. "Uraraka?"

Ochako's eyes fluttered open, obviously dazed and confused. Glancing around the room, she searched for him before their gazes met. A soft smile smoothed across her lips. "Hey, Deku… Are you crying again?"

"Uraraka!" Izuku shot from his seat, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. He hovered over her, an exasperated expression on his face. "O-Oh no! I'm so sorry. I should've caught you. You were so high! I should've known this would happen. I know you didn't want my help, b-but that shouldn't have stopped me! Now, you're concussed because I didn't move faster and—"

Reaching up, Ochako covered his mouth with her palm. Her face was deadpanned, brows flat as she stared at him. "My head hurts too much for you to talk that fast, you know."

Blinking in shock, Izuku's face softened into a smile. He gave a chuckle. "R-Right… Sorry." He sat back into the seat next to her, twiddling his thumbs nervously waiting for her to say something else. It was everything he could to hold back profuse apologies.

Ochako sighed softly with an amused grin twitching at her lips. "You don't have to be sorry all the time… I knew my limit, and I pushed it. I'm not going to get any better without working hard. I want to be strong—like you, Deku."

"You don't have to be like me," he mumbled weakly. "I used to hurt myself all of the time before I got better control of my quirk… but I'd never want to wish that on someone else."

Her eyes fell downcast a bit. "I know… I watched you get hurt all of the time. It made me always worry, but you were so positive about everything. No pain, no gain right?"

"Uraraka…"

Ochako intertwined her fingers with his again, rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand. "I'm okay, Deku."

Izuku let out a sigh. "I know."

"I promise it's not as bad as you think. I'm talking just fine, ain't I?"

His brows shot up, lips twitching as he held back a chuckle. It was rare the accent came out. She felt comfortable enough around him for it to pop up, but he mostly overheard it when she was talking to herself or on the phone with her parents. Ironic that she was loopy enough for it to come out during such a statement. "Yeah. You sound fine."

"See? No biggie."

"I'm just worried about you. Don't throw yourself into danger just to be like me. I don't set a very good example, do I?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

Beaming at him, she gave a small shake of her head. "It's not that. I just think you're great. I love you, ya know?"

Izuku's heart clenched at the statement. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Deciding to ignore the soft laughter from Recovery Girl, he sat up straight. Ochako hadn't reacted… Did she even know she had said that? What drugs did Recovery Girl have her on!? "Um… w-what did you say?"

"That I think you're great," she hummed.

He shook his head frantically. "N-No, Uraraka. You said something after that."

"Oh." Ochako stared at him for a moment, processing her own statement. Her eyes widened, a flush spreading across her cheeks. "O-Oh!"

Izuku shifted slightly. "You—You love me?"

Chewing her bottom lip, she gazed down at the sheets of her recovery bed. "U-Um."

He smiled, rubbing soft circles on her hand. "It's okay. I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Tag Team

"Students!" All Might exclaimed as he zipped into the classroom. "We have a very important assignment to discuss today."

Izuku zoned in to the lecture. It was always his favorite time in class when his mentor was the teacher for the day. Nothing against Aizawa... but he found himself a bit biased towards the symbol of peace for obvious reasons.

All Might quickly wrote on the board before turning back to his pupils. "Today, you will be given homework that is to be done in pairs; however, _you_ will get to pick who you're partnered with."

Tenya quickly raised his hand. "Do we get to know what the assignment is before we pick partners? If it's strength related or mental related that may sway who we may want as partners."

All Might pointed at him, his signature grin beaming. "Which is exactly why I'm _not_ telling you what the details of work are beforehand."

Raising her hand, Mina tilted her head with curiosity. "Does the gender of the partner matter? Do girls have to be with girls?"

All Might shook his head. "No, that is why this homework must be done in a timely manner. If you are to pick a partner of the opposite gender, the dorm rules still apply as usual. You must get the work done before curfew. You may now pick your partners."

Izuku found himself at a loss. He couldn't quite decide who to pick as a partner. Honestly, he wanted to pair up with Uraraka… but he didn't know how to ask her. Would Iida be upset if he picked Uraraka over him? There was also Todoroki that he considered himself close to. If he was being honest with himself, he knew that he honestly wanted to be with Uraraka just to spend alone time with her. What kind of person did that make him?

Thinking to himself, he tapped a pencil to his lips, mumbling and weighing his options regarding who would be the best choice. Unbeknownst to him, his classmates had already chosen his partner for him. A tap to his shoulder shook him from his trance. Looking up from his notebook, he saw Ochako standing above him.

She waved with a smile. "Hey, have you picked a partner?"

"Ah, no, I haven't," he said with a shake of his head.

Glancing around the room, she gestured to the other students. "Almost everyone has grouped up already. Iida took one for the team and paired with Mineta," she said with a giggle.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize. Who doesn't have a partner yet?"

"Me."

"O-Oh! I'm sorry. How long was I zoned out for?"

Giggling, Ochako ran a hand through the back of her hair. "Like five minutes? All Might's waiting? So, partners?" she asked, holding her hand out to him.

"Of course," he beamed, taking her hand in his.

o~o~o~o

Turns out All Might had everyone fooled. The project was only a writing assignment that would have to be shared with the class. Each pair was assigned a hero to discuss. Luckily for Izuku and Ochako… he had journals full of information about tons of professional heroes.

The pair sat in Izuku's dorm, all of their work spread out across the floor. They had cups of tea and snacks on the side waiting for whenever there was time for a break. Ochako couldn't help but be amused by the fact that he seemed to be prepared for anything.

"So… we have Mt. Lady. What should we write about her?" she hummed while thrumming her fingers against her paper.

Izuku flipped through his journal to find his pages on the hero. Glancing down the page, he spoke thoughtfully. "We should probably start with her quirk. Does that sound right?"

With a nod, Ochako smiled. "Yeah, that's fine!"

He began transferring his information from his journal onto a separate piece of paper. Izuku was far too focused on the task at hand to notice Ochako watching him in admiration. His determination had always inspired her, even when it came to little things like school assignments.

"What made you write all these journals, Deku? They certainly come in handy."

Glancing at her nervously, Izuku laughed. "Well, it's mostly because I wanted to become a great hero. I wanted to be prepared, so I took notes on everyone."

"Yeah, you have all of our classmates in one too, don't you?"

He nodded, scribbling more notes about Mt. Lady onto their assignment sheet. "I do. It's even better watching people grow and improve. I get to add more notes the more I learn about everyone."

"It's great watching how you've grown yourself, Deku. You've gotten so much better at controlling your quirk," Ochako chimed, a smile bright on her face.

Izuku's cheeks tinged a bit pink. "Y-Yeah. It's hard learning how to control a quirk when you're older—s-since mine manifested so late."

"It's crazy. I can't believe you were quirkless for so long. And yet, you still wanted to be a great hero without even having one. That's so amazing."

The two fell into silence for a moment, Izuku mauling over her words. He wasn't used to being flattered so much. Ever since he'd gotten to U.A., he'd received nothing but praise from everyone. Not that he was complaining.

"It wasn't easy, but I'm glad I'm here."

Breaking out into a grin, Ochako nodded and placed a hand over his. "I'm glad you're here, too."

A blush bloomed across Izuku's cheeks, freckles shining through brightly. His mouth fell agape, unable to make words happen. She was touching his hand! "U-Uh…"

Blinking, Ochako realized the situation, her own face flushing as she pulled her hand away. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"N-No! It's okay! I'm fine with it—er—I mean, if _you're_ fine with it. I don't mind if—um… W-Why don't we get back to the project?" he offered.

She gave a swift nod. "Y-Yeah! That's a good idea."

The pair fell into an awkward silence as they turned back to their papers, occasionally they would speak up to discuss additions to the assignment. Luckily, as they discussed more about Mt. Lady the uncomfortable air seemed to dissipate. The finishing touches of the paper were simple and easy thanks to Izuku's research.

Holding up their finished product, Izuku smiled. "Well, I think this should please All Might."

"I think so! We did great, Izuku! You're so smart," Ochako beamed.

Laughing, he ruffled his fingers through his hair. "You don't have to say nice things about me all the time, Uraraka."

"I wouldn't say them if I didn't mean them. I really do think you're great! And I'm glad you're my friend, Deku."

"Me too," he replied, his eyes soft.

"So, I say we get a celebratory dinner for a job well done, ya think?"

Nodding, Izuku grinned. "Yeah! Sounds great. We make a pretty good time, Uraraka."

"Yep!" Ochako cheered, holding up a hand for a high five. When Izuku's hand made contact with hers, his body instantly started floating upward. Flailing in the air, he squeaked as gravity left him. "Oops!" Ochako tapped her fingers, making him crash back to the floor. "Sorry about that."


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: Quirks

Izuku knew that he had to tell her, but he wasn't quite sure how. All Might had always told him to keep it a secret. It didn't seem fair though. Kacchan knew the truth, but the girl he loved didn't? His girlfriend knew he was in a never ending battle with All For One's trainee, but she didn't understand the history. She didn't understand how far back this battle went. Izuku wanted to propose to her, to be with her forever, but he wanted her to know what danger she could be putting herself in before dedicating her life to him. Ochaco deserved the truth.

The pair lay on the couch, a movie playing in front of them, but Izuku wasn't focused on its content at all. His brain was elsewhere, trying to figure out how to approach this topic. It was all he could do not to start mumbling scenarios to himself, but with Ochaco's head against his chest, he couldn't do so without her hearing his words.

"What's wrong?"

His breath hitched at her words. "W-What? Nothing's wrong."

Staring at him flatly, Ochaco pushed herself to her elbow's to see his face. "Something's wrong, Deku. I can tell when you're worried."

"It's just…" Izuku sighed, sitting up against the arm of the couch, dragging her up with him. "You know I love you, right?"

"'Course I know that. What's this about?" she asked as she sat back on her knees.

Crossing his legs, Izuku sat up fulling, focusing on her face. His mother was asleep at the moment, so he knew she wouldn't over hear. "I have to tell you something. Something important."

"Deku, you're scaring me. What is it?"

"You know how everyone says that my quirk is similar to All Might's?" he began, his body shaking as he continued to gather his courage. At her cautious nod, he continued. "That's because it is. All Might gave me his quirk. I wasn't born with it. I was quirkless."

Snorting, she waved him off. "Deku, that's not possible. You can't give quirks to people."

"I thought so too, and yet, I'm an example of it. My quirk is called One For All. It's passed down to one worthy individual to the next. Why do you think All Might pays so much attention to me?"

Ochaco's face was changing into one of disbelief. Shrugging, she spoke quietly. "I thought it was because you were so talented."

Izuku shook his head. "It's because he's training me to use his quirk."

"You're serious."

Nodding, Izuku hummed. "I wanted to tell you before things got too serious between us. You deserve to know what you're getting into before being with me."

She sucked in a breath. "So, there's more to it than just a quirk that's passed down, then?"

"Yes. There is," he told her reluctantly.

"I'm guessing it has to do with The League of Villains, right?"

"Yes, but if I tell you this, you have to promise to keep it a secret." Taking her hands in his own, he continued. "Even if you don't want to be with me after all of it, please don't tell anyone. I know that you want to be a pro-hero to help your parents, and I don't want to ruin that."

Ochaco smiled and shook her head. "I knew being a pro-hero was going to be dangerous, Deku. No matter what trouble you're in, I'll always be here for you."

Izuku held his breath, his heart swelled at her words. He held back the tears as he gazed at her. "You mean that? I'll probably have to deal with this battle for the rest of my life. I hope I can defeat them once and for all, but there's no guarantee. You're really okay with that?"

"Deku…" Ochaco leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. "I love you… nothing will ever make me stop loving you."

"O-Ochaco…" There went the water works. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Smiling, she leaned away from him, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Aw, don't cry, silly."

"I-I can't help it. I'm sorry."

Booping him on the nose, she made him float off of the couch. "Don't apologize either." Laughing, he nodded as he reached for her. Ochaco brought him back down gently. Pulling him close, she hugged him to her chest, running her fingers through his hair. "Now, I feel like you have a long story to tell me. Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Well… it all started the day I met All Might…"


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4: Dorm Life

Learning to be a hero was hard work, but sometimes Ochaco could convince him to take a break every once in a while. Izuku hid underneath the dining table in the commons area, staying as silent as possible. Barely breathing, he tried his best not to make a peep. He heard footsteps in his direction and attempted to make himself small beneath the chairs. When he saw the shoes of the unknown person, he knew then it wasn't Ochaco, but he didn't want any attention brought to him, so he didn't speak to the individual.

The footsteps stopped in front of the table. Whoever the person was, they had apparently noticed he was there. Quickly, Shoto's face appeared as he bent over to look underneath the furniture. "Midoriya? What are you doing?"

Holding a finger to his lips, Izuku hushed him before whispering. "Urakaka and I are playing hide and seek."

Shoto blinked at him, surprised as he quirked a brow. "Seriously?"

Nodding, Izuku waved his hands to get him to quiet down. "Yes. She's really good at it. I can't let her find me."

Shoto rolled his eyes, but couldn't fight back a smile and a snort as he stood back straight. From the sounds Izuku heard, he seemed to be pouring himself a glass of water before heading back to his dorm room. When Shoto left the area, Izuku sighed a breath of relief. That meant he couldn't be given away.

He leaned back against the table leg, feeling an ache in his back from being crouched for so long. Suddenly, Ochaco's head popped down from above the table. "Found you!"

Izuku nearly jumped out of his skin as he screeched. Placing a hand on his chest, he felt his feverishly palpitating heart. He puffed out breathes as he stared at her stunned. "Where did you come from!? I didn't even hear you walk in here!"

"Because I didn't," she chimed with a smirk.

Narrowing his eyes, Izuku pouted. "Isn't floating everywhere to find me cheating?"

Ochaco shook her head. "I don't think that's a part of the rules."

"What's going on in here!?" A voice called as footsteps approached quickly. "I heard a scream."

"It was me," Izuku said as he crawled out from underneath the table. Straightening himself, he saw that the person who approached was Tenya. Rubbing the back of his neck, he laughed slightly. "Uraraka are playing a game. Sorry for disturbing you."

"A game? Heroes in training don't have time for such childish antics," Tenya told them earnestly.

Ochaco giggled at his qualms. "Hey, heroes in training gotta have fun too."

Tenya considered her for a moment. "Maybe, but not so loud. You will disturb those who are studying."

Izuku smiled nervously. "Sorry, if we disturbed your work, Iida. We'll be quieter. Uraraka startled me is all."

Tenya nodded. "See to it that you do. Carry on," he said with a wave as he headed back to his floor.

When he was out of sight, Ochaco couldn't help but let out a sputtering laugh. She cackled and pushed Izuku playfully on the shoulder, much to his confusion. "Uraraka… wha…?"

"You screamed like a girl, Deku! It was so funny! Your scream made it to the next floor."

Blushing, Izuku glanced away from her. "I-I guess I did…"

Ochaco smiled before affectionately ruffling his already tousled, curly hair. "I'm not making fun of you. It was actually kind of cute."

"C-Cute? You think I'm cute?" Izuku asked, the flush on his face burning even brighter.

Making a croaking sound, Ochaco's own cheeks pinked. "U-Uh, y-yeah. Y-You're pretty cute."

Cute… He didn't think any girls ever found him attractive in any way. Compared to so many, he was really plain looking. Ochaco had even said so herself when they first met, but apparently that didn't stop her from thinking he was _cute._ Izuku gulped before shuffling his feet. "I… I think you're pretty cute too, Uraraka."

Squeaking, Ochaco cupped her cheeks. "You _do_!?"

With a nod, Izuku chuckled slightly. "Yes… Actually when we first met, I used to be really intimidated with how pretty you are. Girls never really talked to me before, so having a girl as a friend was a new thing for me."

"Well, now you have a girl friend," she said with a smile.

Izuku simply stared at her, mouth slightly agape. Surely, she didn't mean that how it sounded.

Ochaco seemed to catch her words, face turning a deep shade of red as she processed. "I-I mean! N-Not a girlfriend. A-A girl w-who is a friend. Y-Yeah, that's what I meant."

"I-I understand," he replied with a nod. However, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain in his heart at the clarification.

Laughing nervously, obviously uncomfortable now, Ochaco fluffed her own hair. "Y-You know what? I think that's enough hide and seek for one night. I-Iida's right. We need to study for class tomorrow. S-So, I'll see you then, okay Deku?"

Nodding, Izuku smiled weakly. "Yeah… See you tomorrow."

As Ochaco cupped her cheeks and frantically stormed off to the direction of the stairs, Izuku couldn't help but feel slightly abandoned. He hadn't meant to make her feel weird in any way. But… since she had mentioned it, accidently, he couldn't stop himself but think about Ochaco being his girlfriend. Having her be his girlfriend sounded like an idea he could certainly get used to…


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5: Growing Feelings/Admiration

Izuku sat next to Ochaco in the Lunch Rush cafeteria as Tenya was seated across from the two. Other students were at the table with them, but the three of them were so absorbed in their own conversation that the rest of the cafeteria went unnoticed.

"How do you think you did on the test today, Midoriya?" Tenya asked as he took a bite of his lunch.

Izuku shrugged, brushing a hand through his curly locks. "I'm not really sure. I'm hoping I did well, but I was so worried about the physical exam that I didn't study as much as I would have liked."

Ochaco nudged him with her shoulder. "I'm sure you did just fine, Deku. You're so smart."

A flush kissed his cheeks. "I-I'm not that smart, Uraraka."

She chuckled and poked his cheek. "Oh, shush you."

Izuku gave a nervous laugh as Tenya spoke up. "I agree. You most likely did very well on the test."

"Thanks… I appreciate your confidence in me."

"Of course, Deku!" Ochaco chimed. "What are friends for?"

Having friend was something still new to Izuku, so constantly being reassured by these two was always a pick-me-up. He knew that sometimes he could doubt himself, but there were other times when he felt very confident in his abilities. His assurance in himself was making progress.

"Hey, Uraraka, could I talk to you for a moment?" a voice asked.

Izuku was shaken from his thoughts when a boy from a different class approached his friend. This was a normal thing, of course. Ochaco was a really beautiful girl, so it was common for boys to approach her and speak to her.

Looking to her friends for a moment, Ochaco hesitantly nodded. "I guess if it's just a moment."

As she walked off with the stranger, Izuku couldn't help his eyes following them. A twinge of jealously panged his heart, but he kept silent. His lips in a tight line as he watched the boy obviously flirt with his best friend.

The sound of Tenya clearing his throat brought his attention elsewhere. Izuku turned back to his friend, an embarrassed expression taking over his features after being caught staring. "Y-Yes?"

"If she doesn't like him she has the power to say no, you understand?" Tenya said as he took a bite of his food.

"O-Oh! Yeah! I-I know. I just, er…" Izuku fumbled his words, unsure of exactly what to say.

Tenya eyed him, pushing his glasses up slightly. "Midoriya, you consider the two of us to be friends, yes?"

"Of course!" Izuku replied with a frantic nod.

"Friends discuss a lot topics, don't they?"

"I guess so?"

"So, if I were to ask what your feelings towards Uraraka are, that is something we could discuss, correct?"

Izuku visibly bristled, face flushing and shoulders going stiff. "W-Well, yes, if there was something to discuss. I-I don't…"

Tenya stared at him flatly. "Midoriya…"

With a nervous laugh, Izuku ruffled the back of his hair. "I… I just… I don't know."

"Why not? You seem to admire her a lot," Tenya smiled knowingly.

Nodding, Izuku hummed. "I do admire her a lot. We all have our reasons for being pro-heroes… She isn't doing it for selfish reasons. Uraraka is doing this just for her parents, not because she has a resolve to be a hero."

Tenya agreed. "It's true we all have our different reasons, but that isn't the only reason you admire her, is it?" He asked with a quirked brow.

Izuku hadn't seen such an expression on his friend's face before. Where was all of this coming anyway? He hadn't really considered why sometimes he felt threatened by men who spoke to Ochaco. But was there a reason for it? Wasn't he just being protective of his friend?

"Well, of course there are more reasons… Uraraka is a wonderful person. I enjoy being around her. We're best friends, you know?"

"Is that all?"

Tilting his head, Izuku gave Tenya a confused stare. "Is what all?"

"That's all you feel about her?"

Gulping, Izuku's eyes widened. _Was_ that all he felt about her? What exactly was Ochaco to him? Wasn't she just his friend? Izuku's gaze wandered over to Ochaco and the boy who hadn't seemed to give up yet. It wasn't like Izuku to feel jealous, but maybe that's what this clenching in his chest was? His heart ached as he watched her. All he wanted was for her to get away from that guy and come back to the table with him.

"Maybe…?"

Smiling, Tenya chuckled. "I believe that two of you will make a lovely couple."

Izuku waved his hands in front of him in defense. "I-I didn't say that!"

"You don't want to?"

"...I didn't say that either," Izuku murmured as he shuffled nervously in his seat.

The two's conversation ended when Ochaco arrived back at their table. She sat back down next to Izuku and sighed. She ran a hand through her hair in exasperation. "Geez, I thought he'd never stop. He's probably the most stubborn one so far."

"Does it make you uncomfortable when boys ask you out like that, Uraraka?" Izuku asked, trying to keep his cheeks from turning redder than they already were/

Shaking her head, she hummed. "Nope. It doesn't make me unfortable or anything, I just wait until they're done talking and politely decline. He didn't take the 'no' part as well as others have."

Tenya eyed Izuku before speaking to Ochaco. "Do you have anyone you're interested in?"

Ochaco's face flushed immediately, glancing over at Izuku she shook her head. "U-Um! I don't really… Iida that's so unlike you to ask such a personal question like that!"

He let out a laugh. "Just curious on the topic is all."

Chewing her lip, she stared down at her lap. "I… I might like someone. B-But I can't tell you who! That's really embarrassing."

Izuku's heart pounded. "Is he in our class?"

Ochaco nearly choked on her food she was chewing. Coughing, she nodded. "Y-Yes. He is."

Humming, Tenya glanced between the two of them. "I see. Well, I hope for the best. Do you plan on telling him?"

She shook her head. "No… He's really focused on becoming a hero, and I don't want to ruin that. Our achievement of our goals is more important than my feelings for him right now," she gave a shrug as she picked at her food. "But maybe someday. Right now I'm too nervous to say anything to him."

Izuku placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whoever he is… he's very lucky. You're a wonderful person, Uraraka."

Her cheeks flushed as she glanced at him. "Thanks, Deku. That means a lot."

He smiled. "Of course."

Standing, Ochaco laughed. "I'll be right back. I have to go talk to Tsuyu…" Ochaco seemed flustered as she quickly pranced over to the table Tsuyu sat at with some of the other girls in the class. Izuku watched her as she left.

Ochaco keeping her feelings to herself for sake of the boy she liked… that made her even more admirable in Izuku's eyes. The guy she liked surely was lucky. She was truly an amazing girl… He couldn't help but wonder… Who was he?


	6. Chapter 6

Rocketing up from his bed, Izuku huffed to catch his breath, body broken out in a sweat as he cried to calm his pounding heart. He took sharp gasps, clutching his chest as he took in his surroundings. The nightmare was one he relived often. Watching his idol die trying to protect him was something he never fully got over. All Might had no quirk anymore, but he put himself at stake to save Izuku's life. His death, the blood, stayed with Izuku always.

Wiping his hands down his face, Izuku gave a groan as he curled into himself. Shuffling beside him caused him to jump in his sensitive state of mind. Ochaco sat up beside him, slipping off her mittens and rubbing the sleep away from her eyes as she yawned. "Izuku…?"

He swallowed thickly. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"Nightmares again?" she asked, rubbing a calming hand down his back.

Nodding, he glanced down at his hands, ones that were once covered in blood. All Might's blood, as he had tried to compress the wound. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling his body deflate as he felt the guilt clench his chest.

"Nothing was your fault, Deku, you know that. He knew," Ochaco soothed as she gave him a comforting squeeze to his shoulder.

Pulling the blanket up to his chest, he agreed. "Yeah… I know… It still doesn't change how I feel."

"You would have done the same for me, wouldn't you?"

Gulping, he sighed. "Of course. I would give my life for yours in a heartbeat. You're my world. I wouldn't want anything to ever happen to you."

Ochaco reached down, intertwining her fingers with his. "All Might couldn't let anything happen to you either. You're his protege… He had to make sure you were here to be the next symbol of peace."

"If I hadn't been reckless then he wouldn't have had to," Izuku sighed.

She lightly swatted him. "Hey! That's not true. You didn't do anything wrong, Izuku, and you know that All Might wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself. He died protecting you. He knew his job as a hero. Don't say you're at fault because you aren't. You aren't the one who hurt him." Tears rolled down his cheeks in thick drops. His breath hitched as he cried to speak, but was unable to make words come out. Ochaco climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and buried her nose into his hair. Petting his hair, she hummed softly. "You're a hero, Izuku… You're _my_ hero."

As he sniffled into her shoulder, Izuku wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you so much, Ochaco. Please, don't ever leave me. Please, stay by my side forever."

Pressing a kiss to his head, she nodded. "Always. I will always be with you. I love you."

He clenched her shirt, squeezing her hips as he sobbed against her skin. His entire life, his world, was surrounded solely on her. What would he ever do without her? Ochaco was the light in his life. His rock that kept him sane. She leaned back, sitting back in his lap, wiping tears from his cheeks. "All Might is always with you too, you know?" Pressing a finger to his chest, she smiled. "He's always here."

Cupping his hand over hers, he pressed her hand flat against his chest, letting her feel his heartbeat. "You're always here. Not matter what."

Ochaco leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a chaste kiss. "Of course." She took his hand, pressing his palm over her own heart. "And you here."

Izuku smiled and nodded. "Forever."


	7. Chapter 7

Ochaco knew today was the day. She had to tell him. Keeping secrets from her husband wasn't something she did particularly often. Izuku was just much more busy than she was. Being the number one hero took a lot of work. And a lot of time that she didn't want to disturb.

Knowing he would probably get home late after this particular case, she began preparing dinner for the two of them. It had become routine when he had long nights that she would have everything ready for him when he got home. She could see how exhausted he always was after days like this.

When Izuku walked in the door, he could smell the food waiting for him. Sighing, he took in the scent floating through his home before making his way to the source. He trotted behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her middle. Tucking his chin on her shoulder, he smiled.

Ochaco continued stirring the pot of stew, leaning her head against his. "Welcome home. How was your day?"

"Tiring, but I'm happy to be home with you," he hummed as he nuzzled her cheek.

Letting out a giggle, she booped him on the nose with the spoon. "Aren't you just a charmer?"

Izuku snickered at that, kissing her cheek before turning his attention to the food his wife was preparing in front of him. "This looks great! What's the special occasion?"

"O-Oh! Nothing special… Just… making you dinner like always when you have a long day, right?"

He hummed, nodding against her. "Yeah, but… not normally this much food."

"You know… you need a lot food to stay strong, right?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

Izuku leaned back, turning Ochaco around in his arms. Tilting his head, he eyed her, confusion clear in his expression. "You're acting strange," he placed a hand on her forehead and cheeks. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yes! I'm fine! Everything's fine!" she squeaked, nodding furiously as she spoke.

Scrunching his brows, Izuku gazed at her with concern. "Ochaco… what's wrong?"

"I…" her shoulders sagging as she exhaled. "I have to tell you something. I'm not sure how you'll take it."

His mouth fell, panic setting in immediately. "Are you sick? Are you leaving me? Did I do something wron-"

She covered his mouth with her palm, rolling her eyes affectionately as she did so. "Calm down, Deku. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, silly. You've done nothing wrong."

Sighing in relief, Izuku gave a wobbly smile. "Oh, that's good."

Ochaco glanced away shyly, fiddling with her fingers as she did so. When she looked back at him, her cheeks puffed out slightly."But… you did do… _something._ "

"Hah?" He was entirely confused. The expression was very telling.

Pressing her fingers together, she laughed hesitantly again. "Well… I just don't know how to say this. I know I have to tell you, but I'm so scared and I just need to spit it out, but I can't seem to find the words so I'm just going to say it outright," she paused, looking him in the eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Eyes widening, Izuku went stiff. "You're… what?"

She chewed her lip, nodding at him. "I'm pregnant, Izuku. We're going to have a baby."

"A baby…"

"Mhm…"

Izuku's eyes lit up. "A baby! We're having a baby!?"

She bobbed her head, smiling at his reaction. "Yes!"

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. Lifting her up, he spun her in a circle, laughing as he did so. "We're having a baby! We're going to be parents!"

Ochacho returned his hug, beaming against his neck. "Yep!"

Placing her down, he held her hands in his. "This is great! I'm so happy!" Tears weld in his eyes as he gazed at her. "I love you! I love you so much! This is the greatest news ever!"

"I'm so glad you think so," she said with a soft smile.

"What can I do? What do you need? I'll do anything you need me to do! Whatever you need for the baby, I'll do it. Have you been to the doctor? How long have you known? Does anyone else know?"

"Izuku!"

His mouth snapped shut as he realized his words had been flying so quickly out of his mouth. Ochaco couldn't process everything he was saying. Placing a hand on his cheek, she shook her head. "I'm okay. You don't have to do anything right now except eat dinner, okay?"

Sighing, Izuku nodded. "Okay."


End file.
